


Uma Thurman

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: Dan loves it when they're alone together. He craves this quality time, but she's ruining it."She's watching me, Phil."





	Uma Thurman

“Ugh, Ph-Phil,” Dan tugged on his shoulder. The man paid him no mind as he kept himself busy in the front of Dan's boxers.

“Phil,” Dan asked again, a little more sternly.

He pulled back, looking the distracted punk in the eye. Blue irises were blown with lust. They searched Dan's face, silently asking what was wrong.

“We can't do this here.” Dan sighed, moving to roll over when Phil braced him with his bicep.

“Why not, love?” Phil asked, sticking his lip out in a pouty fashion.

“I can't when she's watching.” Dan pointed to the wall above his head where a framed poster of Uma Thurman looked down over them.

Phil clicked his tongue and turned back to Dan, a playful expression on his lips. “Danny, she can't see you.”

“I know but,” He looked up again, wiggling out from under Phils grip, “she's killing the mood, isn't she?”

Phil rolled his eyes, crawling back on top of Dan.

“No, I think it makes it more exciting,” he purred, fiddling with the brunets boxers.

“Ugh- Phil!” Dan whined loudly, pouting and scrunching his face in an angry frown. “I don't want to have sex while Uma Thurman judges me.”

Phil huffed and yanked Dan's boxers down, grasping his erection in cold, clammy hands. Dan gasped but quickly it faded into a lewd moan when Phil began pumping his length.

“I- ah, o-oh,” Dan panted, “Okay, okay, just don't stop,”

Phil grinned, he loved getting his way with Dan. Without further warning, he peeled Dan's pants off and rutted dry against his bare. His own pants had long been discarded from the start.

He grabbed at himself with his palms, grinding his own dick needily down on Dan's erection. He let out a loud, needy moan. He thrusted them together sloppily, Dan's groans of pleasure below him egging him on.

Dan was mouthing something indistinct. Phil leaned in close,

“What's that, love?” He breathed out lowly.

“Ah, _ah_ ,” Dan moaned, “ _She's_ _watching_ , uhm,”

Phil moved so his shadow enveloped Dan. He kept his pace steady, both erections held closely together.

“Don't look at her, look at me,” He grinded down, “it's just you and me,”

Dan nodded, leaning back and releasing a guttural moan, his body going rigid as he climaxed. Phil grinned, the sight forcing him to come as well, coating Dan in the mixture of their love.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan's open jaw. It hung aslack, slavia trailing from parted lips as he separated.

He gently got up, “I'll go get some clean towels and blankets,” one last kiss before he rushed down the hall.

Dan groaned as he reached over for his phone. Opening Twitter, he smiled as he posted. The Phandom would get this right away.

“Uma Thurman just watched me have sex :/ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it! Welcome to the end-
> 
> If you liked this and wanna see more like it, slap that kudos right in its little bitch mouth :) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future story's, come find me on Instagram! I post Phan related content from time to time, and id live to meet a new friend!
> 
> @dirtydanyul 
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)))


End file.
